


The Despair Boyfriends~

by NeoCthulhu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I hope I didn't fuck up too bad, M/M, Mastermind Fujisaki Chihiro, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Oowada Mondo, i hope you like it!!, this is my first time writing anything Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCthulhu/pseuds/NeoCthulhu
Summary: And then there were three.Miss Kirigiri was right about the fact that one of the students in the school was the Mastermind. However, she could never have thought that they were gonna be three Masterminds.Chihiro is gonna be referred to as he/him





	

Naegi was yelling at Monokuma, "That's right? Isn't it Junko?"  
Monokuma was silent before it burst into laughter. "You think that Junko is smart enough to do all of this? How fucking stupid can you be? I mean, I know you're not the Ultimate Detective like Kirigiri but I didn't think that you were the Ultimate Dumbass" Kirigiri frowned,  
"All the evidence points to her. Miss Enoshima please stop joking and show yourself." Monokuma was silent.

 

Chihiro had his hand off the button that activated the microphone. He was laughing hysterically. He kept laughing at everyone in the courtrooms accusations. After a minute or two he heard a knock on the control room door. He turned his chair around before speaking.  
"Come in!" He crossed his legs, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms. The door opened to reveal Mr Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He had to duck slightly to get into the room.  
"Is the Mic off?" He whispered, pointing at the mic. Chihiro nodded. Ishimaru smirked, "So, who do they think is the Mastermind?" He stood next to Chihiros chair as Chihiro spun around, turning the volume back on the camera.

"Well, speak up Junko!" Naegi was pointing at Monokuma. Ishimaru just burst into laughter. 

"I mean technically they're right, she was the mastermind in the beginning." Ishimaru placed his hand on Chihiros head before looking at him, "What did Mondo do with her body anyway? He still hasn't told me."   
Chihiro looked up at him, "He put her body in the Bio Lab, her body is where mine should be. Or at least, where the remaining students think I am." Ishimaru frowned slightly.  
"So they think that Mondo and my bodies are there too?" Chihiro nodded. Ishimaru lightened up a bit, "They still think it's Junko?" Chihiro turned the volume on once more. 

"Your silence tells us that it is you Junko, just show yourself already!" Kirigiri was getting annoyed. Ishimaru grinned at pointed to the microphone,  
"May I?" Chihiro smiled and nodded. Ishimaru bent down and placed his hand and the activate microphone button.

 

"So, when are you all gonna stop being dumbasses and realize that Junko isn't the mastermind?" Monokuma was pissed. But so was Kirigiri.  
"All of the evidence points towards Miss Enoshima! Just show yourself" Kirigiri was yelling now. Monokuma grinned.  
"And what evidence is that?" Monokuma rested his head on his paw. Ishimaru was having too much fun with this.  
"The Bio Lab, t-the bodies." Naegi was yelling too. Monokuma just yawned.  
"But you didn't check all the bodies, now did you?" Monokuma grinned. Kirigiris eyes widened,  
"Y-you mean? More than one of them were empty?" Monokuma grinned.  
"Bingo! Congratulations Miss Kirigiri!" Monokuma laughed.

Ishimaru lifted his hand from the button and stood straight, "That should get them really feeling the despair~" Chihiro looked up at him and grinned. Ishimaru bent down once more and kissed Chihiros forehead,

"Soon we'll be able to destroy all hope~" Chihiro grabbed Ishimarus hand and kissed it.  
"Where's Mondo? It's nearly time to reveal ourselves!" Chihiro looked so excited. Ishimaru smiled softly.  
"He's probably at the dojo on the fifth floor, I'll go get 'im. You just keep controlling Monokuma." And with that, Ishimaru left the control room.

The halls were dark and empty, the sound being Ishimarus heels and cane tapping the ground as he walked. He looked around and smiled, he could pretty much feel the despair in the air. Once he reached the fifth floor. He sighed and looked around, this would be the last time he had to set foot on this floor again. He put his free hand in his pocket and began walking towards the dojo. He opened the door to show Mondo sitting on the ground, his hair covered in cherry blossoms. Ishimaru smiled softly to himself.

"Mondo? Darling?" Ishimaru bent down slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. Mondo looked quite peaceful as he stared into nothing. He jumped slightly when he heard Ishimaru. He looked over to Ishimaru and smiled. 

"Hey Kyoudai~" Mondo purred slightly, "What brings you here?" He smiled lazily. Ishimaru chuckled softly.

"It's the final trial! It's almost time for us to reveal ourselves." Ishimaru grinned as held his hand out to Mondo. Mondo grinned before accepting Ishimarus help to lift him from the ground. Mondo patted his coat free of dirt before stretching his arms. Mondo took his hand back from Ishimaru and placed it on his boyfriends head instead. Ishimarus hair was always so soft, it reminded him of his old Maltese dog, Chuck. Ishimaru just laughed to himself when he felt Mondos hand on his head.  He tapped Mondo with his cane lightly. 

"Will we be dropping by the garden?" Ishimaru questioned, looking up at Mondo. Mondo nodded as his hand left Ishimarus head and returned to his side. Ishimaru made a small noise of disapproval when he couldn't feel Mondos hand on his head anymore. Mondo just chuckled softly as he took Ishimarus free hand. Ishimaru grinned once more.

"Of course, I have to get my lovely pickax~" Mondo purred. Ishimaru chuckled as he tightened his grip on Mondos hand.  Mondo smiled as they began walking out of the dojo and towards the garden. The garden truly was beautiful, Ishimaru wished he had spent more time here but he didn't have time to think of that as Mondo hurried to the tool shed. Ishimaru just looked around as he waited for Mondo. He disappeared into the shed, emerging with his trusty pickax in hand. Mondo frowned and inspected his pickax.

"Someone went at my pickax." He growled slightly. Ishimaru looked confused as he walked towards Mondo. He stopped in front of Mondo, looking at the pickax.

"How can you tell?" Ishimaru questioned. Mondo held the blade of the pickax closer to his face.

"There's little bits of blood on it." Mondo said with a frown. Ishimaru mirrored his frown before smiling slightly.

"I don't think the remaining students will really care about that. But if they do, then who really cares about that?" Mondo was still frowning. Ishimaru sighed, "Maybe we'll have time to clean it before we-" Ishimarus sentence was interrupted when a familiar chime rang through the air. Surprised, both Mondo and Ishimaru looked over at the monitor in the garden. Once the chime finished the monitor came to life, revealing Chihiro sitting where Monokuma normally sat.

"Guys, they're talking about attacking Monokuma. Hurry up and get down here." Chihiro's voice seemed panicked, Ishimaru and Mondo frowned before Mondo spoke up.

"We'll be there in a minute. Just keep them distracted for a minute or two." Chihiro frowned before responding.

"Alright, just hurry up." And with that, Chihiro turned off the broadcast. Mondo looked over at Ishimaru and took his free hand. With his pickax in one hand and Ishimarus hand in his other, he began walking quickly towards the stairs to got to the monitor room. Behind him Ishimaru was struggling to keep up.

"Aniki! Slow down! I can't walk as fast as you in these shoes!" 

~In the Courtroom ~

Naegi was very close to screaming at the little bear in front of him. Kirigiri looked the same. Naegi looked around. Togami looked like he was about to punch someone. Fukawa was looking between Monokuma and Togami, it was hard to tell what she was feeling. Asahina looked like she was going to burst out in tears. Hagakure  just looked extremely confused at everything. 

"Monokuma," There was an edge to Kirigiris voice, "If Junko isn't the mastermind, who else could it be?" Monokuma began laughing once more. Kirigiri just glared at him.

"Just fucking tell us already!" Asahina slammed her hands down on the podium in front of her. Everyone stared at her in shock for a few moments before hearing laughter once more.

"Would you like me to show you~" Monokuma grinned. Everyone's eyes widened as everyone yelled out something that more of less meant yes.

"Reveal yourself to us!" Togami pointed at Monokuma with rage in his eyes. Monokuma grinned and bowed slightly.

"As you wish~" As Monokuma finished his sentence a cloud of fog began to form around him. Kirigiri just looked at it with confusion in her eyes. After a few moments three figures were becoming visible. 

"T-Three?" Kirigiris eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth. Asahina was looking at the cloud with fear in her eyes. Hagakure just looked much more confused than he usually did. Togami was staring in a mix of anger and confusion. Fukawa was glaring at the cloud with anger and a tiny bit of lust in her eyes. As the cloud began to disappear gasps began to be heard all across the room as the three figures became clear.

There in front of the classroom trial stood three of their deceased friends. Chihiro sat in a small throne, his legs crossed and Monokuma in his hands. His normal outfit has been replaced by one of different colors. Instead of the black ribbon he had around his neck, there was a large red bow with Monokumas head in the center. His green cardigan had been replaced by one of black with red lining. His skirt was a deep crimson with black on the inside. His usual black suspenders were now black and white. He wore black tigh high socks with dark brown lace up boots. On his head lay a large crown, the crown shone in the light. Chihiro was grinning at the remaining students, he waved slowly, as if to mock them.

Mondo stood on Chihiros left, he was grinned wildly. His usual black coat was now black and white with the collar folding instead or sticking straight up. He wore a chain with Monokumas face on it, his belt buckle matched. He wore a crown too, although it was placed awkwardly on his head, due to his hair. His usual white shirt was a deep blood red, a symbol of a circle with a line through it sat his left sleeve. His pants remained the same as when he was in the game. His shoes however, were different, one was black and one was white. He wore finger less gloves with spikes on the knuckles. In his right hand was a pickax, although he was holding it very lazily, he looked like he'd swing it and attack at any moment.

And lastly, on Chihiros right, stood Ishimaru. His free hand was resting on the top of Chihiros mini throne. He was taller than normal. His usual white uniform was now half black. The band on his arm now had a symbol resembling Monokumas red eye on it. The badge he wore on his uniform now had Monokumas head on it instead of the usual medallion.  His left eye seemed to be glowing or on fire, just like when he was Ishida. His normal boots had be replaced by boots with heels, as in high heels. Ishimaru was wearing boots with high heels, that explains why he was taller than normal. He rested his other hand on a cane. The top of the cane was shaped as Monokumas head, while the rest of it was just a plain black. He had a crown resting on his head as well. Although it was smaller than Chihiros and Mondos. He wore gloves too. One black and one white. The white glove was on the side of which the uniform was black whilst the black glove was on the side of which the uniform was white. He was smirking at the shocked faces of the remaining students.

"Surprise~" Ishimaru smiled as he spoke.

Everyone was speechless. Mondo began laughing. "You're all speechless? Funny, you didn't seem able to shut your fucking mouths during my trial." Mondo growled at them, moving to lean on his pickax. People opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. Everyone was silent for a moment until Kirigiri spoke up.

"B-But all evidence shows that Miss Enoshima was behind this all." Kirigiri was staring at the three boys in shock. Chihiro laughed softly.   
"Oh she was." Chihiro uncrossed his legs, "Until she messed up." He smirked as he spoke, "I suppose it's time for me to explain everything. You see, Ishimaru here found out about Enoshima being the Mastermind on day fucking two." Ishimaru laughed.

"In one of my routines to wake up everyone I accidentally waked in on Miss Ikusaba putting on her Junko 'costume' as she said." He smirked, "And of course, I confronted her about it, after I apologized profusely for a good half an hour. She told me everything, everything about Junko, everything about the memory loss. It was quite amusing to see her get to breaking point. After all, Ultimate Solider or not, I don't think many people like having both their arms almost broken at the same time, or having their collar bone moved out of place." He smiled happily, "It was such a same to see her die later." He adjusted his collar, "Of course, I told Chihiro after that mornings breakfast and I told Mondo during our lovely 'fight' in the sauna," he smirked and glanced at a blushing Mondo, "And everything else was so easy~"

Mondo spoke next, "Chihiros death was all planned, my execution was all planned. Ishimaru getting attacked by Yamada however, was not planned." He growled slightly. "Oh, well, not that it matters anymore, seeing as that fatass got what he fucking deserved. And I think that's about it, did I miss anything that they need to know of?" He looked over at Ishimaru and Chihiro, both of them shook their heads. Ishimaru looked at the students.

"Any questions?" He smirked. Naegi immediately began speaking. 

"B-But we saw you die! We saw Mondo die! We, w-we I-Ishida-" He rambled, only shutting up once he heard Chihiro and Ishimaru laugh.

"Chihiro, darling, should you tell them, or shall I?" Ishimaru looked down at Chihiro. Chihiro just smirked and placed Monokuma and the ground between his legs.

"Please, allow me," Chihiro tucked his hair behind his ear, "You see, Makoto dear, playing dead for a few hours is so easy when you have access to every kind of sleeping pill on the planet. And the blood on my head?" Chihiro tapped his head, "As you already know from Yamadas story, the nurses office has quiet a lot of blood packs. And-" Chihiro started speaking but was cut off my Hagakure.

"H-Hold a second!" Hagakure looked worried as he spoke, "Does that mean the Togami was in on it too? I mean he's the one that found Chihiro and then strung her, I-I mean, him up." Hagakure was looking between the three Masterminds in front of them and Togami, his eyes filled with panic. Togami looked over at him, rage taking over him.

"You think that I worked with these morons! I had nothing to fucking do with this." He was slamming his hands down on the podium in front of him, his glasses were threatening to fall off his face. He opened his mouth to yell at Hagakure once more but was interrupted.

"Y-Yeah! Master would never have anything to do with this!" Fukawa was yelling at Hagakure. She was leaning forward, her hands gripping the podium. Her knuckles were turning white. "How dare you accuse him of anything as dastardly as working with, with," She looked over to the Masterminds, her mind struggling to find the right words that wouldn't get her killed, "With those assholes!" She yelled the last word. Her hand going to cover her mouth when she finished her sentence. The Masterminds just looked at her, amused. She looked over at them and snarled.

Asahina was the next to speak up. "But Chihiro, how, why?" Her voice was filled with sadness as she looked at the small boy. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Chihiro just cocked his head to the side before bursting out in laughter.

"Why? Why?" Mondo joined Chihiro in laughing. Ishimaru lifted his hand to his mouth and began laughing softly to himself. Chihiro rested his elbow on his knee and rested his head on the back of his hand. His grin was wide and seemed to mock the students.  
"Why, for the sake of despair of course~" He looked over at Kirigiri, "And it seems that Miss Kirigiri is really feeling the despair." He chuckled.

Everyone looked over to Kirigiri, her head was down and her hands wore gripping the podium. Her face was twisted in a look of sadness and shock. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, threatening to fall. Her face was pale and she was shaking heavily. Naegi looked at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"Kyoko, are, are you alright?" He held his hand out, not making any effort to go over to her though. He, too, was pale and shaking slightly. He was sweating heavily too, it was kinda gross to be honest. Kirigiri didn't move as the Masterminds laughed once more, louder this time. Naegi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of someone sneezing. Naegi tensed, Syo was the last thing they needed right now.

"Oh, what the fuck's goin' on over here?" Syo grinned, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the three dead students in front of her. "Woah, woah woah! Didn't these guys die? Or am I just goin' insane?" She looked around to everyone else. Kirigiri nodded slowly, her head still down.

"Yes, we saw them die, but we didn't. They never really died." She had yet to lift her head. She was about to explain when she heard a laugh, which was odd because it didn't come from Ishimaru, Mondo or Chihiro. Togami was laughing.

He looked over to Syo, "Syo, d-," He paused and took a breath speaking once more, "Dear, could you do something for me?" He was smiling softly. Syo was looking at Togami, her eyes clouded with lust and her arms wrapped around her chest and waist.

"Master called me dear! Oh I'm so happy!" She spoke in a dream, sing song voice."I'll do whatever you ask! No matter how dirty or perverted, I'll be your little fuck pig if you wanted me to be!" She was beginning to breathe more heavily. Togami looked disgusted before smirking and speaking.

"Kill the Masterminds." He pointed at the three in front of them. Syo just looked over at them and grinned wildly, pulling out her trusty scissors. She let out a laigh before throwing herself over the podium and at Chihiro. 

"Time to die little boy~" She yelled out as she jumped at Chihiro, but before she even landed, something hard hit her square in the chest and sent her bouncing back. Her back hit against a podium as she coughed out a large amount of pink blood. She groaned before standing up. Looking up, she saw Mondo, the top of his pickax facing her. 

"You're lucky I didn't swing this." He growled at her. He was right, the blade of his pickax would've gone into her gut and killed her if he had swung the pickax. She just snarled at hin before trying to lunge at him. She was stopped when an arm snaked its way around her neck, choking her. She clawed at the arm. She stopped for a moment when she heard someone laugh in her ear.

"There, there Miss Fukawa. You don't want to make any bad decisions now, do you?" Ishimaru whispered into her ear. He loosened his grip slightly, just enough to let her speak. Syo tried to look back at him but could only see the side of his face, he was smiling. She growled and readjusted her grip on her scissors. Her hand now in a fist with the scissors, she grinned as she plunged one of her scissors into Ishimarus thigh. 

"Whoops." She smiled sweetly as she took the bloody scissors from his thigh. Ishimarus eyes were wide as he looked down at his leg, the white side of his uniform pants was slowly turning a bright pink. He tightened his grip on her throat once again. Syo let out a choked gasp.

"You shouldn't have done that dear." Ishimaru smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Syo's eyes widened when she looked on the ground ahead of her.

"Y-Your cane.." On the ground ahead of her, was the black exterior of Ishimarus cane. She heard Ishimaru chuckle in her ear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a weapon on me?" He grinned wildly as he plunged the sword in his hand into her back. Gasps, laughs and screams were heard all around the room. Syos eyes were wide as she looked down, a blade was coming out of her stomach. A fucking blade was coming out of her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream out in pain, but all that came out was some blood. She looked over at Togami. Togami was staring in shock.Tears were flowing down his cheeks as Syo smiled warmly at him. It only took another moment before her body went limp. It was only then that Ishimaru withdrew his blade, letting her body drop to the floor.

"Whoops." He grinned wildly before stepping over her body and back over to Chihiro. Chihiro smirked and took Ishimarus hand kissing it softly. Mondo made a noise of protest. Ishimaru laughed before kissing Mondo on the cheek. Chihiro brought Monokuma back onto his lap.

"Now then where were we?" He thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, Are you feeling the Despair yet~"

**Author's Note:**

> ((So that turned out to be much longer than I had thought, Anyway I hope you liked it!! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you think it deserves it!!))


End file.
